Love With Caution
by kradnohikari
Summary: Au. Jak X Razer, Slash...  Jak is a racer for Mizo's team.  Razer is a whore working in the local brothel.  When they meet a friendship spawns, but not everything stays that way.  When they began to grow into something more, something tries to stop them..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- **I own this plot bunny, and I own half of Sirus... The other half of his ass belongs to my husband... ImmortalYin-YangSacrifice... Whoosh... The rest of the characters belong to the people who created the games...

**Warnings-** Slashly themes, whores, language, violence, cross-dressing and other as time goes on... Minor SPOILERS for Jak X, nothing life threatening... Just who Mizo is..., AU... None of the characters will be the same...

**Pairings- **Main pairing in this is Jak X Razer.. Minor pairings... Damas X Sirus, Cutter X Shiv

Not much to say here. I was playing Jak X and playing Razer, and this plot bunny attacked me. I love Razer, I love Jak so why not? Hehehehe. Onto crazy stuffs though... Oh yes and since I was flamed on another one of my Jak and Daxter stories, I will say this flames go to my bonfire... And my bonfire keeps Jak, Torn and the rest of the gang warm and happy... You are helping them, not hurting them... And it will not make me stop writing... Just a little helpful advice for those you out there that like to read things you have no interest in.

**Chapter 1 **

Jumping out of the car, a blonde haired racer, looked around at the crowds gathering. Leaning against the automobile, he watched the people, his light blue orbs observing the people, who came to cheer him on. "Morons..." He muttered under his breath, grabbing the brown leather helmet that laid down in the seat. The item was a gift from his last girlfriend, a woman with a british accent named Rayn. Bored with the lack of action, he shoved the item on his head, and climbed over the side. His butt hit the cushions, bringing his body back up, causing his knee to slam against the dashboard.

"Dammit." The racer, muttered, reaching up to grab his seatbelt. Crossing it over his chest, he locked the item into place, pulling on it, to make sure. Done with the check, he applied pressure onto his gas pedal, grinning when the car sped forward, making his back slam into the cushions. Moving to the starting line, he raised his arms, waving.

"Jak you shouldn't be so cocky."

Jak looked over, reaching up to brush back his blonde strands. Grinning, he waved at the man next to him. "Oh come on Sirus its not like it's going to kill me." He muttered, looking at the crowds once more. Most of them were here for him, or someone else on Mizo's group of racers. They were famous in their own right.

Sirus shook his head, letting his dual colored blonde and green hair shake back and forth behind him. The racer was also one of Mizo's with lavender pools, and tattoos of blue on his ears and face. His body was hidden underneath a pair of black leather pants, and a white blouse. Sirus was the cross-dresser of the group, he had always been that way. As he was about to open his mouth to reprimand his son once more, he heard the unmistakable voice of the announcer, G.T. Blitz or Mizo to those of his who had assocations with the racing group.

"Welcome to the Kras Racing stadium. Today we have some of the best racers from around the city racing for the prize of twenty thousand dollars and the East course trophy." A sceen rolled down, a blonde haired man appearing on the screen. Grinning G.T. Blitz raised his hands out, well his camera hovered to get the shot of the racers lined up. "It looks like the race is just about to start..." He trailed off, looking at his pink suit, finding a speck of dirt on it. Wiping it off with a flick of the wrist, the offending item was gone, and the man looked up once more, blinding the crowd with his white teeth.

"That man should learn to tone it down..." A low, stratchy voice said, as the racer behind Jak spoke through a metal mask.

No one answered, as the lights started to countdown. Lights flashed, until green signalled the take-off. Pressing on their pedals, the eight cars sped off, leaving behind a cloud of smoke.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few laps later, Jak was declared the winner once more and awarded with yet another trophy to add to his collection. Stepping off the platform that was used for such an occasion, the blonde racer greeted his friends, and fellow racers. "Hey Shiv, Cutter." He waved to the couple, as they waved forward, arm in arm.

Both of the silent men, answered with a silent greeting of their own, before stopping next to the other. "Are you coming to the after party tonight?" Cutter asked, his words still not clear, because of the mask.

Jak nodded, grinning. The after party was an occasion for all of those, who were associated with Mizo's team. It was an event that went on everytime a racer from the group won. Whoever the winner was, had a party made to their liking, usually something that was preplanned. Jak's were always something with some of the new whores in town, either local or exotic. Drinking and sex was what it consisted of, and no one disagreed.

"See you then." Shiv was the one to speak his time, his cut ears twitching a little, as they strained to hear something in the distance. "Just don't go too crazy." He warned, knowing just how crazy some of the parties, Jak had won got. Most ended up in some poor woman, getting hurt, but he couldn't stop it, and he wouldn't.

"I will." Watching the other's leave, Jak himself went off to get ready for what was in store for him. Laughing a little, he tried to picture the idea woman in his head. A woman with long blue hair, dark hues, skinny with curves in all the right places, and wearing red. It didn't matter what, but it had to be red.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lights were moving back and forth, and people were either at the bar, a table or grinding against each other, when he arrived. Scanning the crowds, Jak tried to find someone who would be sutiable for his night's conquest. Weaving in and out of the crowds, he moved towards the bar counter, where he ordered his himself a beer, not wanting anything to heavy. He didn't want to loose himself, not tonight anyway. Grabbing the glass when it was filled, he chugged some of the beverage down, before slamming it on the table. "Have you seen any lookers tonight Mike?" He asked, pressing his body against the counter, placing his gloved hands onto the stone.

"One woman over in the corner at the far right. Sitting alone all night, and I heard she's one of the whores here too." Mike winked one of his dark eyebrows, while washing out a cup. His huge musclar body, barely fit inside the black outfit, he was wearing, but somehow it worked on the man. "I think it's right up your alley." Hearing a patron at the party ask for him, he moved on, leaving Jak to think about it.

"A woman huh?" His gaze, followed the man's directions, landing on the woman in the corner. It was the one like his dreams in every aspect he could see. Long dark blue hair that fell to her mid-back, a curvy and skinny body, and a low cut red dress with black heels on. It was his kind of woman. Pushing his body off of the counter, he made his way over, beer in hand.

"Hello. You are the most beautiful lady I've seen here all night." He said, sitting down in the seat across from her. Placing his beer down on the table, he grinned, leaning his back against the chair, as he swung one leg over the other. watching the other, he noticed the woman was flat chested. Not what he normally looked for in a woman, but she would suffice. This one was a real beauty, with dark pools, just like he wanted.

The woman looked up, a tight grin gracing her features. Shifting a little, she looked at the man, recongizing him immediately, and what he wanted her for. Reaching out for her cup of soda, she grabbed the straw, playing with it a little. "Jak is it. I 've heard a lot about you." She watched the other lean in closer, lust clearly visible. She stayed there, keeping her gaze on the other. "And I know that you go around, different woman every night. Am I correct?'

Jak nodded. "So do you want to take this conversation to another room?" He asked, winking. He knew what he wanted, and he would get this woman no matter what it took. Something about her was different, mysterious. And he wanted to solve that mystery.

Standing up, she walked over to the other. "Sure." Grinning to herself, she knew something the other didn't. "Where are we going to go?" She asked, watching Jak stand up, and wrap his arms around her waist. _'Poor guy won't know what hit him...'_ She trailed off in her thoughts, feeling her body being tugged away. Letting her feet guide her she followed the other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jak led his newest conquest to his nearby apartment, walking inside, and straight to the bedroom without turning on the any lights. Navigating the dark passages, he kicked open the bedroom door. "I want you..." He muttered, starting to take the other's dress off.

The woman raised her arms up in the air, smirking. It wouldn't be too much longer now. Soon the other would know the truth about her. Feeling the material come off her shoulder's, she stood there naked. A cold wind hit her, making shivers run up her spine, but she paid no attention, as she bent down and slipped off her heels, ready to rub her feet.

The racer pushed the woman on the bed, still fully clothed himself, and sat down on her legs. Moving his hands down the curves, and flat stomach, he noticed a few things that were weird. Shaking his head, he just continued going, liking what he was feeling. "You are beautiful," he muttered. Letting his touches reach closer to her thighs, he felt something. "What is that?" He asked, brushing over the obstruction that shouldn't have been there.

"My privates. You are touching my penis you know." The 'woman' said, grinning. Arching a little into the feather light touches, she watched the other freak out.

Jak jumped off the crossdressing male, and screamed. "What?" Moving away slowly, he wondered what the hell had happened. This person couldn't be a man, he was too womanly. Shaking his head, he flicked on the light switch. Looking down at the person he had picked up in the bar, he noticed a very erect member, something that woman just didn't have. Turning around he ran out screaming, leaving the 'woman' behind.

"Damn... And Razer scares another one away." Grinning, he stood up, placing the clothes back over his body. Buckling the strap on his heels, he stood up and left the apartment, going back to his home, ready to work.

* * *

A/N: Review plz... Nice to know what people think... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- **I don't own the characters that appear in the games... I do however own the characters that do not. Including the one that appears in here... Just a fair bit of warning...

So no reviews... Not a big deal... Didn't think it would get anything... I will continue this though.. And once again I have a short chapter.. I don't why.. I just liked where it cut off, and well, this is how short it came out to be... Maybe the next the next chapter... Enjoy...

**Chapter 2**

"Shiv!" The blonde racer knocked on the door to his friend's apartment, frantically. Breathing heavily, he bent over, trying to regain his breath. His thoughts ran to what had happened only an hour before. "I need to talk to you…." He trailed off, watching the wood door creak open.

"What?" Shiv leaned against his doorframe, raising an eyebrow. He had been doing something before that knock interrupted him.

Watching his friend, bend over, Shiv moved out of the way. Turning around, he walked back into his apartment. It was up to Jak to follow. "Come in." He muttered, sitting down on his couch.

The blonde followed, freaking out in his head. "Shiv, what would you do if you picked someone up at the bar and you thought they were a woman… Then you found out she was really a he?" Taking a deep breath, he looked down at the floor, moving to sit down in the chair, in the corner of the room. A blush appeared on his face.

Shiv shook his head, not sure if Jak was serious or pulling his leg. "Say that again?" Leaning back into the pillows, he sighed, trying to get his head around it. "Did you have sex with this man?"

Jak shook his head no. He didn't have sex with that man, but he almost did. What if things had gone a little different? He shook his head not wanting to find out.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Shiv placed his hand on the other's leg. "Now please leave so I can get some sleep." He muttered, standing up and walking off towards his room.

Alone Jak heeded the man's words, wondering why the odd cross dresser appealed to him still. Sighing, he walked out onto the streets, missing the pair of green pools, watching his movements.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Razer walked down the street, letting the dress sway against the wind. Looking up at the night sky, he watched clouds pass across the moon. Making his way past the buildings, he walked into the building he considered home.

"You're back." A red head man asked, leaning against a counter. Blowing some hair out of his face he smirked, taking in the other's appearance. "Make any money?' He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing more. The blue tattoos on his face, elongated a little.

Grinning, Razer sat down on the chair beside the other, leaning against the counter. "No, the man thought I was a woman. Up until I was naked of course." He laughed a little, before standing up. He had a job to do. And the only way to do that was by getting clients.

"Anyone here for me?" He asked, over his shoulder, hoping there was. Sex was a stress reliever for him. Sure he didn't have this job by choice, but he could use it to his advantage. He spared a glance, but nothing more. Standing up, he started to walk upstairs.

"One. Someone named Kai. He's new." The man shrugged, grabbing a glass and pouring some alcohol. He raised an eyebrow, knowing he wouldn't have to say anything.

"I'll be good." Walking up the stairs, Razor readied himself for another night. Walking down the hallway, he stopped at his door. Breathing deeply, he opened the door, walking inside, a fake grin on his face.

"I'll be your man for the night." He swayed his hips, making over to the green haired man. Sitting down, he felt his hair being grabbed, and pulled back, as his client pulled him into a bruising kiss.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter I know... Review plz.. The comments are nice to hear... Not sure when the next chapter will be out... 


End file.
